<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I swear, Bill" by iamatheatrekid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010763">"I swear, Bill"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamatheatrekid/pseuds/iamatheatrekid'>iamatheatrekid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, That's it, This Is Sad, but it's not, i wrote this super quick after seeing a pov tiktok, kind of a poem, stan and bill were secretly in love when they were kids, what should i say here?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamatheatrekid/pseuds/iamatheatrekid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his final moments, Stanley declares an undying love in three words: "I swear, Bill."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I swear, Bill"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear, Bill.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I swear I remember you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remember you holding me close, with your arms wrapped around the part that hurt most.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remember you and I sneaking out late at night, whispered laughs as we ran through our sleeping town.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remember your face, the one I studied forever, how your eyes always saw me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remember the feeling of your lips against mine, how free I felt in those short moments.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I may have just remembered you, but I will never forget you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I swear I will never forget you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I will forever save a spot for you to live inside me and my burning heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I will wait for your return to me, no matter how long it takes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I will never love another like I have loved you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I swear I will always love you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your courage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your selflessness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your determination.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your creativity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your strength.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your notes to me that I burned long ago, letting the fog fill my soul.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your artwork immortalizing all the times we two have shared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your hand so close to mine, inches away from what was forbidden.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your passion to be there for me when I needed it most.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I swear I will always be there for you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In your heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw a POV on tiktok of Stan remembering all of the times Bill and him shared before he died, and so I sat down and wrote some thoughts and here we go.<br/>I could've put more effort into this and made it a neat poem, but I didn't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>